


The Heaviest Price:

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Written for Mellowoutpal based on an ask where Crockett hugs Tubbs





	The Heaviest Price:

“No, please! Don’t!” The instructive entreaty is too late in its departure of her lips. The whole Earth seems to erupt with an eardrum-shattering BOOM. The ground rattles horribly beneath her heels. Shock passes like ice down her spine, keeping her gaze affixed to the horror.

Arms take to winding around her partner’s waist. Her fingers clutch jealously into the white fabric of Sonny’s suit jacket. Tubbs clings on to him for security, the way a ship cleaves to its anchor in the midst of a storm. Her violently trembling body slowly eases against his far sturdier figure. His embrace, though it is soothing, does little to rescue her from what she had just witnessed.

Tubbs’s dark eyelashes are burdened with liquid weights. The kinds brought forth by the same barbed wires of agony submerged into the soft tissue of her thrumming heart. It is taking all of her physical efforts to withhold the dam of sobs stored within the confines of her tight chest.

The heat of vengeance stirs in the web of her veins. One single thought plagues her mind. Orlando Calderone MUST pay. And he will get his comeuppance one way or another. Even if Tubbs herself must facilitate it.

Around Sonny’s white-clad shoulder, Ricki gets another blurred glimpse of what could have been her future, adrift in waves of thick black smoke. The menacing pillars reach heavenward leaving a wake of impenetrable heat. Smoldering bits of car rise from the ground mangled, like wild metallic weeds in the forest. Other parts that had been sprayed into the air, unceremoniously find their resting places around the two cops.

Somewhere in the wreckage lays her lover Angelo Calderone and Tubbs’s infant son. The flames of blue, orange, yellow, and red dance across the scene. The sickening lapping sound seems to mock her lamenting spirit. It is too late. There is nothing she can do to pluck their lives from the horrid inferno. No matter how desperately she wishes to.

“I can’t leave them, Crockett.” Her voice is hoarse, choked till it sounds far younger than something ought spilling from the lips of someone nearing thirty. In truth, her legs felt as if they were not made of ample muscle to carry her away from the scene; even if she wanted to move voluntarily. How she had managed to find her way into Sonny’s arms felt like a mystery.

Her own words, though they are few, strike her far more deeply than intended. The heavy wracking of her chest pushes a mournful sob to ease past her lips. “I can’t leave them behind like I did my brother.” The rain spirals downwards from the lids lining her coffee brown and evergreen hues. Her eyes turn upwards towards her partner, the day’s horror still etched within every coil and fleck. Her lips move and yet, no sound escapes. She wants to say more but the words refuse to come.

The burden of guilt perches upon her shoulders. It should have been her that ended up destroyed not her infant son and definitely not Angelo. This fight was between her and Orlando. It should have NEVER involved them! Worse still, had Ricki not given them over to be taken to a safe-house this wouldn’t have happened. Their deaths were and would eternally be Tubbs’s fault.


End file.
